


Untitled

by raven_rising



Series: Bellarke One-shots/Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_rising/pseuds/raven_rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot in which Clarke and Bellamy become parents, but really it's more about how Clarke has these pregnancy symptoms and doesn't quite figure it out at first. The little one doesn't come in until the very end briefly. Featuring a Raven who gets it right away and a clueless Monty and Jasper.</p><p>"<em>These people are so oblivious</em>, Raven thinks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This could fit into my other one-shot, "To Be Thankful For" if I choose to make them a series. Not holding my breath on that one, though.

Clarke grips the edge of the metal table that serves as her exam bed, knuckles turning white from the force as her fingers curl up and under the lip. Her eyes slide closed as the nausea sweeps in suddenly.  
  
"Clarke? Hey, are you okay?" Raven's brow furrows as she reaches out and places a light hand on Clarke's shoulder. "You don't look too good."  
  
Clarke breathes in deep and waits a moment for the feeling to pass. She releases the table and clenches her hand into a fist briefly to regain the feelings in her phalanges.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you," Clarke reassures her. "It must have been that meat we ate the other day-it probably wasn't cooked all the way through."  
  
Clarke gives Raven a little half-smile and pulls her hair off her neck, using her free hand to fan at her face.  
  
"You're a little pale. Sit here for a bit," Raven says.  
  
She leads Clarke to a chair sitting against the cooled metal wall that made up the interior of the dropship. She picks up the cobbled together carafe that holds water and pours a cup for Clarke and makes sure she drinks all of it.  
  
Later that day as she holds Clarke's hair back from her face and Clarke is rinsing her mouth out after a bout of illness is when Raven remembers Clarke's expression as she turned down the skewer with boar on it that Bellamy offered her.  
  
 _These people are so oblivious_ , Raven thinks. Raven chooses to say nothing, having decided that it was between Clarke and Bellamy for the moment. She commiserates with Clarke and goes to track down Monty to set up the betting pool. Once that task is complete, she goes to track down Wick and see what materials they can part with for furniture for a tiny human being.

* * *

 

Monty and Jasper are laughing quietly to themselves, heads bent over a barrel that Jasper has dedicated to the sole purpose of the creation of moonshine. Jasper has his goggles down over his eyes as Clarke sweeps into the tent.  
  
"Monty!" She barks out.  
  
Clarke reaches out and grips at the seam of Monty's shirt where the collar meets the shoulder.  
  
"Did you take those test tubes I had from the Ark? General consensus seems to be that you took them and I needed those!" Clarke yelps and taps her foot in the dirt, impatience clear in her face.  
  
"You said I could have them two days ago, Clarke!" Monty replies.  
  
He stares at her, mouth agape a little as he is faced with this person he has never encountered before. Jasper says nothing, his head turning back and forth as if trying to figure out who to pay attention to the most. Clarke's entire body goes still for a moment and Monty can see how she is replaying the conversation in her head. Her hands leave her hips and come to wave in front of her as if searching for the right thing to say. Her shoulders hunch a little and she crosses her arms across her stomach and curls her hands around her elbows. Her foot taps a little faster, kicking up a small cloud under the toe of her boot.  
  
"I'm sorry, Monty," Clarke softly speaks. "I forgot-I've been so frustrated lately and I just..I can't seem to keep my thoughts together and I...Forgive me?"  
  
Jasper pushes his goggles up and watches, fascinated, as Clarke seems to unfold from around herself as aggravation flashes across her face. Jasper, if he were an idiot, would probably have laughed at how fluid and all over the place Clarke seems to be.  
  
"This is like the fifth time today I've had to pee," Clarke snarls. "This is ridiculous!"  
  
"I didn't need to hear that," Monty states. "I appreciate the apology, though."  
  
Clarke pivots on her heel and is gone in a moment, the falling flap that is the door of the tent the last sign of her presence. Jasper and Monty are silent for a moment, sounds from outside filtering in through the nylon material. Jasper listens for a second to the birds that call the forest surrounding them home and then turns to Monty.  
  
"Do you want to tell Dad that Mom is acting like a completely different person, or should I?" Jasper inquires.  
  
"Do you really think that he hasn't noticed yet?" Monty asks. "I wonder what's up with her, though."  
  
Monty turns back to the sprawling mass that is his current electronic projects in the works and begins to fiddle again. Jasper sort of hums a bit in agreement and turns back to the moonshine.

* * *

  
_There is absolutely no way that they have not realized it yet_ , Octavia wonders.

She thinks of the way Bellamy stares at Clarke, mostly as she is walking off to complete another task. His hand lifts up almost as if he wants to reach out and pull her back to him. His eyes go even darker somehow and he redirects the hand to scrub across his mouth and jawline like he is stopping himself from halting her progress away from him with words.  
  
 _She pretty much glows in a absolute cliche,_ she thinks.  
  
Octavia giggles to herself and thinks how, _of course_ , Bellamy and Clarke would be the parents of the first baby born to anyone from the Ark. It seems fitting. Also, she is definitely going to be the coolest aunt of all time.

* * *

It is late the next day that Clarke sits at the edge of the dropship in the fading light of the summer sun and takes stock of herself. She holds her hands in the air akimbo, legs crossed and elbows resting on her bent knees. She had lifted her hands to mentally catalog symptoms but she knows she really doesn't have to. Surely after the amount of time that has passed, the injections that the Ark gave to all fertile females would have expired.  
  
Her mind flashes back to when she was studying medicine on the Ark and the women she saw there. Some were ecstatic at the idea of new life growing within them, their one allowance to contribute to a new generation of life on the Ark, their palms and fingers tracing gently over still flat abdomens. She remembers holding the hands of some women as they stared blankly at the wall, trying to figure out how they were going to support a child on their meager ration allotments. She thinks of still others as they mourned the chance ripped away from them as the medical capabilities of the Ark and their own bodies failed them.  
  
Clarke feels her heart race and knows she is in the first school of thought. She never really contemplated the thought of being a mother when she was on the Ark-it was some far off, hazy concept that she had little time for. Here though, on Earth? She is into her twenties now and has been with Bellamy for a few years-summers to winters and back-and thinks of the love and laughter between them. Clarke places her hand against her stomach, just below her navel and taps the tips of her fingers there in a fit of nervous energy. She imagines children with dark hair and bright eyes, or blonde hair and dark eyes-or any other combination in between. She imagines strong cheekbones and tanned skin, smatterings of freckles across tiny noses and feels her heart turn over.  
  
Had anyone been truly looking at Clarke in that moment, they would have seen her lift her head and gaze around in wonder. She listens to the gentle hum of the breeze through the towering trees and watches as the crepuscular rays of the sun light up the world around her with a beautiful golden sheen. Bellamy and Clarke have talked of children before, whispers in the chill of the night as they lay together dreaming of the future.  
  
 _Surely he would be happy,_ she ponders.  
  
She thinks of her father and can almost imagine how his arms would feel around her and what he would say.

""Oh, brave new world, and these are the people in'it!"" She laughs in awe.

* * *

 

  
Clarke is sitting in front of the fire located in the center of camp. She is seated at the edge of a jump seat, her head in her hands, fingers weaved through the waves of her hair. She had meant to sit for only a moment in a search for some energy to help her get through the rest of the early afternoon. She hears footsteps coming towards her in a steady gait and her body feels like a live-wire. She just knows it is Bellamy. She drags her eyes open and stares at him, her eyesight a little blurry.  
  
"I only meant to sit for a moment, Bellamy," Clarke informs him. "I'm just so tired today."  
  
She leans into him as his hands rise up to scratch at her scalp in an effort to reassure and comfort her.  
  
"You don't need to explain," Bellamy says. "C'mon, you can afford to lie down for a while-things won't fall apart."  
  
He reaches out, clasps his palms under her forearms and helps her to stand.  
  
"I don't need to-" Clarke breaks off and sways slightly as the blood rushes from her head.  
  
"Mmhm," Bellamy says.  
  
He reaches out and sweeps her into his arms, one arm tucked under her knees and the other cradled across her back. Clarke's arms automatically twine around his neck and wide shoulders. Her face turns into his neck, but Bellamy can still hear what she says next perfectly fine.  
  
"You're going to be a father," Clarke whispers, her voice shaking just a little.  
  
"I know," Bellamy laughs. "Do you really think that I couldn't tell? I know you, Clarke, better than I know myself most of the time. It also helps that my mother went through the same things with Octavia."  
  
"I love you, Bellamy," Clarke states with no hesitation.  
  
"And I love you," he replies.  
  
He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead and lumbers off towards their bed with her securely in his arms.  
  
Before Clarke falls in the arms of Morpheus, he hears her laugh. "Are you telling my mom then, wise one?"  
  
Bellamy's face blanches and his steps falter for a moment before he commits to the idea that he'll be there in a support position for the most part.  
  
It's just in good form that he pretends not to notice Raven and the others exchanging goods as he walks by.

* * *

Months later, he is cradling a tiny little girl in the crook of his elbow. The first rays of sunlight for the day cast a glow across Clarke, back-lighting her and causing her hair to shine like shimmering gold. The door to their cabin is open and letting light spill across the threshold at the perfect angle for it to illuminate Clarke as she dozes.  
  
Bellamy's panic over this tiny being had subsided from the first moment he held his daughter. His panic when he held Octavia for the first time was borne out of a need to keep her secret and quiet. For his daughter, his panic was at the realization of the fact that she was so very small and his entire world had changed in another very big way.  
  
"You and your mother are my whole world," he promises and confides in her. "I've loved you from the start and I'll never stop."  
  
She blinks up at him with clear blue eyes and he feels his life and purpose slot into place like she was his last puzzle piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I have a name all picked out for the daughter but I left it open ended.  
> If I ever follow up with this I'll use the name I decided on.


End file.
